Fodder
The WasterDead Space 3 Developer Blog is a Necromorph form encountered during the events of Dead Space 3. Overview The Waster uses a rather insidious disguise; formed primarily from hosts wearing heavy winter gear, they retain their clothing and overall silhouette, presumably allowing them to fool potential hosts. They attack hosts using ice picks or axes. The Waster's body is heavily modified, especially its limbs and torso. Dismembering certain parts of their bodies can trigger horrifying necrotic mutations. When the upper body receives significant damage, the torso falls off, revealing three pronged tentacles growing out of the lower body. Upon dismembering their legs, projectile shooting appendages will sprout from the abdominal area for defense and also help with locomotion. Strategy *Due to the Waster's ability to split in half, it's recommended to aim for the legs first when equipped with a heavy damaging weapon since this will kill the Waster within one or two shots. Trivia *A Waster is similar to a Divider in the sense that when damaged to a certain point, its body drastically changes to fit the situation. *Necromorphs have never been seen using human tools before. This indicates that either they are evolving and becoming more intelligent, due to their ability to arm themselves or holster their ice axes at any moment of need, or the ice picks froze in their hands when they died during rigor mortis. The latter might not be the case, however, as when they are introduced in Dead Space 3, one of them picks up an axe after it tosses the weapon into one of its victims. *Wasters use a variety of weapons along with ice axes, including hatchets, crowbars, and large pipe wrenches. *Earlier during production, developers referred to this Necromorph as "Fodder". *They are still called so in the "Axes High" achievement description. *The Waster can be compared to the alien creature from John Carpenter's The Thing, due to the fact that it somewhat resembles a still living human, until it manifests inhuman appendages for offensive or defensive purposes, and the Waster is inhumanly resistant to damage. Additionally, its winter gear and clothing make it a very blatant homage to the scientists from the film and its arctic setting. *The Waster is the necromorph that has the greatest resemblance to a human. *Wasters seem to also be one of the only necromorphs who can mumble something close to human speech, though The Exploders noises are even more unique. *Wasters are the first necromorphs introduced in Dead Space 3. *Like the Slasher and some other necromorphs, the Waster also has an enhanced form which looks more muscular and is more resistant to damage than the regular form. *The Wasters RIG has a small red bar at the bottom which is odd given all other infected RIG'S are dead. It could mean it's alive in some sense or it's a oversight or a Bug. Death Scene *The Waster will grab onto Isaac, at which point if he doesn't escape the Waster will slice off his arm and disembowel him. **If Issac succeeds, he will push the Waster down and decapitate it with his foot. *If issac is critical in Health the Waster will Just cut one of Issac's limbs off Gallery File:DS3 screenshot Fodder 01.jpg|A Waster sneaking behind Isaac ds3 attack fodder.png ds3fodder.png 622379_10151022166331659_1020796874_o.jpg Issac arm cut off by fodder JPG.JPG|A Waster killing Isaac in a new Dead Space 3 demo Fodder attacking issac .JPG|Isaac in a quicktime event with a Waster dead-space-3ice-demo01.jpg|Isaac encountering a Waster Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' External links es:Waster